


Like owner like dog

by InLust



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, incredibly flustered marg, lady as a malamute, margaery as an introvert, margaery being a grump, meet cute, modern setting au, sansa being the dog whisperer, snowy time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery is a second year law student that transferred to the Northern Academy of Law and Justice. It's almost the holidays and no one should spend the holidays alone. So she decides to adopt a dog, who has her shining personality and has some problems that can only be helped by a gorgeous red head who is walking by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like owner like dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4guiltypleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4guiltypleasure).



Margaery threw her keys onto the bowl sitting on the little table as she held open the door with her foot before it threatened to shut on her. She struggled to find balance as she looped her hands through all of her grocery bags. With a swing, the momentum dragged her into her apartment but not enough to clear the door slamming into her ankle before closing.

“Bugger!” She cursed as she hauled her groceries into her kitchen. Luckily for a small apartment the kitchen was actually a kitchen area.

In a huff, she dropped the bags onto the counter and stalked back to the door to lock it.

Just as she bent over to take off her heels, she heard a muffled ringing. _Fantastic_. She kicked off her heels and left them near the door.

Margaery grumbled her way over to the kitchen counter and rifled through the bags before finding her purse. She pulled out her phone from the bottom of the bag.

**Loras**.

_No doubt what this is about._

“Hello?”

“ _Marg_!” Loras sounded extremely excited to hear her voice. Margaery rolled her eyes. “I didn’t think you’d pick up.”

“I wasn’t intending to,” Margaery grumbled.

“What was that then?” her brother chirped.

“Nothing, nothing,” she brushed off as she tucked her phone between her shoulder and ear so that she could organize her groceries. “How are you, brother?”

“Quite well, it’s been a rubbish time in office to be honest. Father’s been more frazzled than usual since the Lannisters _quote-unquote_ asked for our _investments_.”

“Why’re they asking about investments from us?”

_Carrots, kale, beets. Who the fuck puts fresh chicken in the bag of produce?!_

“Hell if I know. Poor grandmother is trying to guide the conversation to find out what they want, but father keeps accidentally mucking it up. I love our father but you know how he can be.”

Again, Margaery rolled her eyes. “He only has the best intentions,” she commented diplomatically. Of course, she knows her father can be a bit of a dolt, but her grandmother can also be a bit controlling. “Grandmother will figure it out, I am sure of it.”

“I hope sooner than later,” Loras responded with a sigh. Oh here it is. “Anyways, how are you doing? Enjoying your time in the _North_?”

Margaery laughed sardonically. She really wanted to burst out into a full blown belly aching laugh but it would be too sarcastic for Loras to handle. “I’m doing quite well. You know the North is fantastic. Bloody fucking cold and the wind has been trying to slice me alive.”

“Hmm.” She could hear his pursing lips and imagine his sympathetic puppy eyes. “Are you at least meeting anyone?” _There it was._

She had no clue why everyone kept calling her about this. She was fine. _Perfectly_ **fine**. It’d been almost 6 months since her transfer to the Northern Academy of Law and Justice. She was doing well for herself. If not **better** than before.

“I’m busy between classes and work, I only need to meet with _necessary_ people.”

It was a cop out of an answer but Margaery didn’t mind it. She was far from the Reach, making her own name, building her own career, damn anyone that steered her otherwise.

“Oh _come on_ , Marg, there has got to be _someone_ that is interesting.”

Margaery scoffed. “What are you trying to get at?” She loved making her family members squirm.

“It’s just...6 months is a long time. I’ve always seen you with someone. If not a significant other than at least a friend. Are you making friends there?”

“You’re starting to sound like father. He asked me that the other day you know?”

She started to put away the rest of her groceries as she let Loras rant about how he is nothing like father and his intentions for checking on his baby sister was to make sure that she was happy and doing well.

“--worried you aren’t over that Martell girl.”

This caught Margaery’s attention and she nearly dropped the chicken stock from the shelf.

“It’s fine,” she snapped.

They were not going to discuss her love life anymore. It was a touchy subject. She had long gotten over her ex-best friend. She needed space to focus on herself and it’s been going extremely swimmingly. She was over it, but that didn’t mean people needed to prod her about her.

“Just because I don’t talk about friends, doesn’t mean I am lonely. I just don’t feel the need to go out of my way when I am trying to focus on my career. Besides, I don’t have to be as diplomatic anymore now that grandmother isn’t around to watch my every move.”

Margaery took a breath. In the back of her mind, she still thought about the number of cases and chapters to read for her classes and study groups she made.

“Hnh…I suppose you’re right. Speaking of watching your every move, are you sure you’re not coming back for the hols?”

She laughed this time. “Definitely not. I’ve got too much work to do. I am pretty sure my boss is going to have me filing cases until the clock strikes midnight on Christmas Eve. We’re backed up.”

“Maaaaaaaaaaarg.” Sometimes she forgot who was the older sibling.

“Nope. Not a chance, Loras. I’ll be fine, stop worrying.”

“You do realize that the suicide rates go up during the holidays?” Loras was trying really hard. “You can always come home, sister. Don’t be a broody loner.”

Margaery pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly.

“Alright, alright, I am just saying don’t be alone, Marg, get a pet or something.”

The law student didn’t say anything before hanging up the phone on her brother. He understood her well enough. To be honest, a pet wouldn’t be a terrible idea.

* * *

 

_Get a pet, he says._

_Pets are great, they say._

_Get a dog, they say._

A pet wouldn’t have been a terrible idea, if Margaery had done her research.

She had to admit, it was spur of the moment. Margaery never did spur of the moment. There were reasons she plotted, planned, organized.

“For the love of gods,” Margaery cursed as she sat up on the cold, hard concrete.

Under the streetlamp, she heard the pattering come closer to her and suddenly her back was on the ground again. A weight pressed down on her chest and the bane of her existence came into view.

“Don’t you smile at me,” Margaery muttered as she moved to sit up.

The enormous golden malamute whined playfully as she pressed more weight onto Margaery.

“Oof!”

A loud bark followed and the weight came off Margaery’s chest.

Margaery sat up again and watched as the dog sit next to her, mouth open, panting happily at her. “Oh you, _stop_ that,” she grumbled as she clapped her hands together to get the dirt off her gloves. “Real _Lady_ you are.”

Her new, adoptive dog, Lady, seemed to pout before leaning forward and putting her paws on Margaery’s lap. The look in her eyes clearly want Margaery to test her. Then suddenly, she barked and hopped onto Margaery’s lap.

“You are a _grown_ dog,” Margaery grumbled as her dog tucked itself like a puppy onto her lap. “ **Why** did I adopt _you_?”

This time Lady grumbled.

“Ah yes.” Margaery laughed as she pet the dog in her lap playfully.

How could she say no to a lovely dog that had her award winning personality? Lady was just lying there narrowing her eyes at prospectives and ignoring them if they either squealed or aww-ed in her presence. Margaery had just laughed and Lady’s ears perked up.

_You’re a tough cookie, aren’t you?_

_Lady stood up once Margaery said that and pandered closer to the fenced door to sniff her. Then she turned around and walked away. Margaery thought that was that but suddenly, Lady turned around with a beat up squeaky toy bopped her nose against the fence towards Margaery._

“Are you alright there?”

The sound of a crisp refreshing voice drew Margaery out of her thoughts. Lady shifted off her lap and walked around her.

Margaery turned around and watched as her dog trotted towards a tall (talk about legs for days), (extremely) gorgeous, red haired (is she a Tully?) woman. It must’ve been the light from the streetlamp but Margaery was sure this would be a girl she’d want to corrupt in a former life.

Lady suddenly whined at Margaery, cutting through her thoughts. That troublesome malamute was _definitely_ telepathic.

Margaery then realized that her jaw had fallen staring at the woman standing before her. She snapped it shut and stumbled to stand quickly.

“Uh, I am quite fine thank you.” She tried to knock the dirt off her lap and her butt before reaching for the leash.

“You looked like you were struggling there for a bit,” the woman commented good naturedly. She giggled as Margaery brushed her hair aside with her free hand.

“Couldn’t imagine how it would look otherwise,” Margaery returned sarcastically. It wasn’t like she didn’t recognize the woman being kind, but sarcasm was sort of her superpower.

Before she could apologize for her knee jerk reaction, Lady suddenly gunned around the woman pulling Margaery forward.

“Shoot!” Margaery stumbled forward once more, not expecting the pull. She was sure to meet the ground when she felt arms wrap around her waist and cheek brushing against warm wool.

“Well, your dog certainly has a way of _playing_ ,” the woman commented as she helped Margaery up right.

Margaery suddenly felt a blush. She hadn’t realized the woman had more than a few inches on her and she was ridiculously warm. “No,” Margaery deadpanned, “she just wanted me to _apologize_ for being sarcastic.”

The woman pursed her lips with an amused smile. “Sounds like a smart dog.”

Margaery felt a lick at her hand and looked down at the malamute. Nevermind that the golden color seemed to match the beautiful woman standing before her. Lady whined.

“Oh!” Margaery held her hand out, “I’m Margaery.”

“Very nice to meet you, Margaery,” her named just rolled off the red head’s tongue so smoothly, Margaery wondered what it’d sound like in--Lady subtly bumped her head against her hand again. “I’m Sansa. Stark.”

“I’m sorry about my dog,” Margaery said awkwardly. She didn’t know what to say in front a pretty girl anymore. She used to be a lot better at this.

Sansa smiled brightly at her. “Honestly, I was just concerned because you’d been lying on the ground for so long. Thought there might’ve been a spot of ice somewhere.”

Margaery felt her ears warm at Sansa’s smile. “I must’ve been a sight.”

“Only the best kind.”

Margaery looked up at the girl before her and stared into the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. She has to be a Tully. Then she realized. “Did you say Stark?”

The woman nodded her head curiously at Margaery’s sudden inquiry.

“It’s just I recognize the name. I used to work in Senator Martell’s office down in Dorne.”

“Oh, so you might’ve ran into my father then?”

“Yes! Great man. He taught me a lot in the few days he was there.” Margaery beamed finding confidence in being able to hold a conversation. “How has he been?”

Suddenly, the smile thinned into nothing as Sansa drew into a faraway look. “You didn’t hear? He passed not long ago.”

Margaery wanted to slap herself in the face. Not only was she ignorant but she was blatantly insensitive. “Oh, god, I must sound so daft,” she said immediately. “I am so sorry. Fuck...I’m an idiot. I’ve sworn in front of a lady. _Shit_. **Twice**.”

Sansa giggled again at Margaery’s mental beration. The light in her blue eyes came back and soothed Margaery’s burgeoning anxiety.

“So what happened that landed you on the ground?”

Margaery exhaled gratefully that Sansa allowed the conversation to move forward. She’d never bring up Ned Stark again if she didn’t need to. “I was just coming out of the adoption agency and Lady was giving me a hard time,” she jerked her head to her innocent looking malamute.

“ _Lady_?”

“Yes, it was the name on the tag,” Margaery started to tug at the leash when she realized that it was still wrapped around Sansa. “Sorry…” She moved around the taller woman when she realized that Lady was in no mood to move.

“I had a husky named Lady growing up,” Sansa commented as she reached down to scratch between the malamute’s ears.

Margaery could feel Lady’s tail beating at her feet happily being scratched. “Is she as big as this one is?”

Sansa shook her head. “She died when I was 14.” Her tone was still light. Margaery was going to apologize when she continued to speak, her voice reminiscing. “I was going for a run at night, didn’t even see the car coming. Lady jumped in front of the car to stop him before I could realize what was even happening.”

Lady let out a sympathetic whine as she bumped her nose against Sansa’s hand comfortingly. Margaery frowned, she wished there was more that she could do. In this light though, she had felt close to this girl she barely knew.

Sansa stopped petting Lady and stood up. “It’s starting to snow.”

Margaery forgot that they were still standing underneath the streetlamp. She looked around and started to see the snow dusting the sky as it fell. “I suppose it is. It’s probably best to head home before it gets worse.”

“It should warm a bit,” Sansa informed.

“Oh.”

“You’re not from here are you?”

“What gave it away?”

Sansa smiled at Margaery’s sarcastic remark. “Let’s get you out of the ‘ _cold_ ’ then.”

Margaery threw back a sarcastic smile and nodded. “My car is literally right up here.”

They began walking when Margaery felt a tug. Margaery sighed, knowing that this was the problem that landed her on her back. She looked back and saw Lady pulling her head back against the leash.

“I’m sorry, she’s very good at causing me trouble,” Margaery huffed as she tugged the leash. “Come on, girl. I am trying to take you home.”

Sansa stifled a laugh. “Is that what you say to all the ladies?”

_Is she--is she flirting?_ Margaery opened her mouth and shut it before she settled on, “I try to be very straightforward.” She quirked her head at Sansa for a moment. _Is this a sign? Should I--_

“Come on, Lady!” Sansa yelled as she patted her thighs. For a second, the giant dog didn’t move until Sansa let out a low whistle. The malamute’s ears perked up and she started walking towards them.

Margaery’s eyes widened at the red head. “How?”

“Got to show it who the boss is.” Sansa threw her a wink.

_Very good sign._ Margaery nodded and began walking again with Lady jumping ahead happily before being stopped by the leash and then circling near Margaery before running ahead again.

“I think Lady’s been at the pound for so long, she’s probably just excited to be outside,” Sansa informed politely. “She’ll calm down once she gets to your place, I’m sure.”

“Quite the adventurous dog then,” Margaery narrowed her eyes at Lady playfully. “Here’s my car.” She pressed the button on her key and listened as her car unlocked. She opened the door to the back seat. “Come on, Lady, in you go.”

The dog sat at the entrance of the car but didn’t budge. She looked at Margaery, mouth opened, panting.

“Come on, then.” Margaery snapped her fingers and waved it in the direction of the seats. “I don’t mind if you get it dirty. I can always clean it later.”

Lady barked as if to say No.

“Lady,” Sansa said sternly. “In.” She pointed to the seats.

Lady barked again but hopped right into the car.

“I swear the dog likes you more than it likes me,” Margaery raised her eyebrows at the dog, which was now sniffing around her car. She shut the door before Lady could make some grand escape and looked back at Sansa. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“It’s not a problem,” Sansa said as she tucked her hands into her jacket. “I’m glad I could help.”

“I’ll see you in around then?”

The cold air was starting to nip at her nose as the snow continued to fall. It was a few degrees warmer but Margaery could barely tell.

“I’ll see you in around,” Sansa agreed.

They shared a small smile. Margaery, unsure of what to do, simply opened the door to the driver’s seat and slid in. She gave another small wave as she started her car. Sansa smiled brightly at her before walking ahead.

Margaery sighed as she pulled out of the spot. If it were any other day, maybe any other day before Arianne, she would’ve done better. Maybe offer Sansa a ride home. Maybe ask for her number. Maybe flirt a bit. She could have since Sansa seemed interested, regardless if it was because of her dog.

Stopping at a red sign at the end of the bark, Lady jumped into the passenger seat and started barking at her.

**Woof! Woof! Woof!**

“Lord!” Margaery pressed back against the window as her dog suddenly changed moods. “What happened? What’s going on?!” She reached out carefully to soothe Lady.

The dog continued to bark.

“What’ve I done wrong _now_?” she couldn’t help but yell.

At her raised voice, Lady whimpered before moving across the gearshift, on top of Margaery, and pressing her face against the window.

“What now?” Margaery grumbled. She looked out to where Lady was whining out to now. The dog definitely liked Sansa more than her. “Do you want to go home with her?” She was sassing Lady.

Lady licked at Margaery’s cheek playfully before tucking against her neck briefly. She looked out the window again.

Both of them stared as Sansa continued to walk the sidewalk down the street. In the snowy night, they could easily spot the bright red hair. Margaery hadn’t realized that how long her tresses flowed.

Lady whimpered and looked at Margaery before looking at Sansa again.

Margaery furrowed her brows at her dog. She pushed at Lady to get off of her lap. “Come on, then, I think I know what you’re trying to tell me.”

Lady barked again before moving to the back seat. She wagged her tail as she went and settled on the seat.

“I am being set up by my dog, _perfect_ ,” Margaery grumbled as she stepped on the gas pedal.

Luckily, Sansa hadn’t gotten too far. Margaery rolled the car slowly along the sidewalk before rolling down her window.

“Sansa!” she yelled as bravely as she could.

Sansa looked curiously at Margaery before she walked over to the car. “Something wrong?”

Margaery glanced back at her dog. Lady bopped her head up and down as if she was approving. She exhaled incredulously.

“C-could I maybe offer you a ride home?” Margaery asked carefully. She wasn’t a weirdo. She just wasn’t used to meeting people like this. Or as of recent, meeting people at all. “As a thank you,” she added quickly. “And Lady seems to like you as well.”

Sansa looked amused. The flustered expression on Margaery must’ve been glaring but she didn’t seem to mind as she nodded. “Thank you for the offer.”

“Get in then, wouldn’t want you to freeze.”

“ _Har har_.” Sansa rounded the car before slipping into the passenger side quickly. Lady leaned forward and licked Sansa’s face causing her to laugh. “You’re right, Lady does like me.” She scratched behind Lady’s ear before looking at Margaery. “But does her owner like me as much?”

Margaery laughed to herself and for the first time, maybe meeting someone wasn’t so bad. “Jury is still out, Sansa Stark.”

_In the back of her mind, getting a dog wasn’t a terrible idea after all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> as part of my Holiday Writing Dash at nocteverbascio.tumblr take a look see at whats to come!


End file.
